Araysia
About Araysia is the main town where the game takes place. The hero moves to Araysia when she is eight and lives there until the end of the game. It is a small town/city in the modern era with several different locations. The main focus of the game is on the large main Shopping district, in which there are several locations such as a candy store, clothing store and various food location. Location and Geography The town is south of a beach strip, and has a climate of the Americas. The game's creator has mentioned on Various occasions that Araysia takes place in Canada (Due to her living there). The town has four seasons accordingly and has its own myth, lore and celebrations. Areas Housing Districts There are two housing districts in the game, though they are considered to be singular in the CD world. The first one is where the hero, her mother, Andy, Anastasia, Kory, Samantha, Tyrone, Lia, Max, Roxanne, Celeste and James reside. The second is where the majority of the remaining inhabitants live. Both districts only contain houses, with no shopping. Shopping districts While the second district remains a mystery, the central one (dubbed the business district) contains a candy story, trades and goods, cafe, Chinese food and two clothing stores. The town hall is also here, and also is the district in which Suzie, Aris, Cindy and Daniel originally reside. Forest locations Main The main forest locations contain just forested area. One particular area (Titled Byakko) contains a Japanese style restaurant and is an animal reserve. ??? This location is said to remain secret and is only accessible if the player knows where it is/tries to find it. It apparently is just for scenic purposes, but Max is said to marry here. Mine In this location, the mine is accessible to mine for ore. Leisure Areas Relaxation District A location that serves as a transition to the shopping district. It is where some characters spend time in their spare moments. It contains a table and several scenic elements Park The park is where many kids go to spend time on their days off. It's primary purpose is a location to trigger some events such as romantic encounters and random scenes. Town square Here, events typically take place including fundraisers and holidays. The characters go here to celebrate their time off, and partake in activities such as asking each other out or dancing. Gardens Another aesthetically pleasing location. Typically used to trigger specific scenes or random events. According to the game's creator, it will not be accessible very freely. Beach The beach is a location to find items daily, like the forests. it also has a beach shop at one point, and the hero is able to buy items or just hang out. Several older characters enjoy this area. It also is where many events take place. Elementary school This is where the school lies and the hero attends for most of her schooled life. Lore, Myth and Fantasy While the setting is meant to be modern, and the supernatural is supposedly left out, there was a post on the voice acting audition thread that had auditions for a 'ghost'. The creator often refers to the spirits of the town similar to Greek Myth. Category:Town Category:City Category:Location